<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Tea by cloaked__schemer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578587">Sweet Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer'>cloaked__schemer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, M/M, Sleeping In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:59:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugary sweet and yet still satisfying and warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamiya Yukihiro/Shinonome Souichirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamiya’s early bird nature was something that often surprised people unfamiliar with him; his airheaded character left people to assume that he would be prone to sleeping in or being generally lazy. Soichiro had certainly thought so when they first met, when Kamiya had burst into a classroom an hour late on the first day and proceeded to fall asleep at his desk minutes later.</p><p>But no, Yukihiro Kamiya was almost always asleep before midnight and was rarely in bed after 7:30 in the morning. Which was why Soichiro was shocked to roll over at almost 9 o’clock only to find his partner still fast asleep beside him.</p><p>They didn’t have anywhere to be, of course; Kamiya had only gotten back from Russia a day ago and he needed time to rest after the excitement of the whole trip. But Soichiro knew Kamiya didn’t like to sleep in even on his days off.</p><p>With a yawn, he sidled up closer to Kamiya, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into the soft hair at the back of his neck. The movement was enough to rouse Kamiya just slightly; Soichiro let him go as he stretched his legs and groggily flopped onto his other side, making the bed frame creak.</p><p>He was facing Soichiro now, but his eyes were still closed. Soichiro couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Kamiya. It’s nearly 9.” He whispered.</p><p>“...so?” Kamiya croaked.</p><p>“I thought you liked getting up early?” Soichiro teased, reaching out to push some hair away from Kamiya’s face.</p><p>“...mmm. Not today,” Kamiya screwed his face up a bit at the sensation of his own hair and Soichiro’s soft skin touching his face. “‘m happy here...”</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re tired,” Soichiro smiled, his sleep-addled mind letting slip words he’d never admit when awake. He felt around for Kamiya’s hand, squeezing it gently. He felt Kamiya offer a soft, weak squeeze of his own in return.</p><p>“‘m always cute...” He mumbled, voice slurred and quiet as his mind retreated back to sleep. In one last half-hearted movement he rolled back over, and Soichiro took the invitation for a cuddle without hesitation. He wiggled one arm under Kamiya’s head, making him grumble, only for it to fade into a contented hum as he was enveloped in a hug, Soichiro’s chest pressed flush against his back.</p><p>“Go on, go back to sleep,” Soichiro whispered, leaning over him and pressing a kiss to the edge of his lip. “You deserve it.”</p><p>Their legs tangled together, because Kamiya couldn’t ever stay still even if he was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, but Soichiro soon heard his breath relax into the soft and steady rhythm of sleep, grip on his hand slackening completely.</p><p>He buried his face into the back of Kamiya’s neck once again, smile on his lips, as he let sleep take him once again as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might turn this into a drabble collection since that title is too good to only use on one little sleep fic LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>